


Drink Drunk

by curlybear



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, drunk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>william shatner 发现leonard——他最好的朋友，醉倒在他们租的小公寓里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> 就是shatner拍的那个纪录片里面nimoy说他有一阵酗酒很厉害，所以有了这片短的要命的文。

bill走进来的时候leonard正把脸深深的埋在枕头里。

这是一个一室一厅的房间，leonard在拍摄的时候租了这间片场附近房子，这样他就可以早点去化妆间装他的耳朵。bill清楚地记得有一次leonard生气了，因为他要一动不动的为了剧集化三到四个小时的妆，而自己却轻松地站在一边讲笑话，把剧组的每个人逗得咯咯直笑，特别是那些美丽的女士们。

bill环视四周，一张小小的铁床，一张书桌，一个低矮的书架，这间屋子就满了。而那张床，他想，太小了，就像给孩子定做的那种，leonard不得不蜷起身子才能躺在上面。

他还看到了地上的空酒瓶，而leonard手里还拎着一个喝了一多半的。bill知道leonard向自己抱怨过对杯中物荒谬到极点的迷恋，但他没放在心上，因为他从来没见过leonard不省人事的出现在片场上，直到他看到这幕。

他们在下一集的剧本弄好前有短暂的休息，gene他们还在激烈的为了外星人棕色的还是蓝色的头发争吵着。De他们出去了，bill没有跟着他们一起，他有点疲惫——尽管他并没有“真正的”指挥一艘星舰，但是表演也不是一件轻松的活计。

leonard并没有发现bill，他趴在床上，看起来已经断了气息，要不是那些柔软的黑色头发轻微的涌动着。bill坐在床脚，感觉有点儿拥挤，因为他肯定压到了leonard的脚趾或者别的什么地方。醉醺醺的人把脸从白色的膨胀的枕头上抬了起来。

“bill？billy？”leonard不确定的说。bill点了点头，但他突然想到leonard看不到他的动作，所以他轻轻挪过去，把手放在对方修长的臂膀上：“lenny，是我。”

leonard挣扎着坐起来，他背对着bill，把瓶子举起来，那些琥珀色的液体消失了，就像早上醒来喝一杯咖啡那么自然。当酒瓶渐渐空了的时候，他抱着那个圆形的长条状的玻璃器皿发起呆来。bill在想他是不是已经醉到忘记朋友的存在了。因此他坐过去，紧紧地挨着leonard，用胸膛贴紧他的后背，然后把下巴放在瘦削的肩膀上，手臂紧紧环绕着紧实的腰部。

leonard显然感觉到了那柔软的触感，bill正紧紧依偎着自己，他的嘴唇贴在他的脖颈上，印下一个个轻柔的，干燥的亲吻。

bill显然感觉到leonard的肌肉在他的怀中僵硬了起来。“怎么了？”他问，“你生气了，不喜欢这个？”

“不。”leonard说。长时间的扮演瓦肯人之少让他学会了怎样控制自己的声音和面部表情，但他不能控制自己的体温，他的皮肤正渐渐的发红发热。他知道这是因为bill，因为酒精只能让他的身体凉下去。

“我都不相信这是真的。”bill说，“你看上去不像是喜欢喝酒的人。”

“我以为我跟你说过。”

“你是，但我说了我没相信。你每次到片场都是清醒的，比谁都早的进入角色，瓦肯人。”

leonard得承认他只是不喜欢别人看到他这副样子，实际上他酗酒，而且非常严重。只要不拍戏他绝对不会放过任何时间来几杯，然后醉的不省人事，等醒过来的时候再喝上一点。

他知道自己很容易生气，bill也是，他们都还年轻，对自己境况不满的时候都会愤怒，这挺正常。不正常的是他经常会对bill生气，bill讲笑话他生气，bill把他的狗带来他生气，bill戒烟的时候他也生气。这很可悲，他想，可悲的lenny。

“来嘛，lenny，把你手里的该死的瓶子放下。”他依旧执拗的背对着bill，他觉得bill会为这个生气，这个金头发的英俊到让人愤怒的混蛋就是一只有着华丽羽毛孔雀，没人能拒绝他。

“lenny，转过来，面对着我。”然而bill只是坚持不懈的在用撒娇的语气央求他。这个三十多岁的男人绝对掌握着撒娇的秘诀，leonard知道自己就是没有办法。所以他转过来，bill立刻放开了他，握住他的手——手心不可思议的温暖和干燥——额头抵住额头。

“怎么啦。”他说，“你不会在担心失业吧？”

leonard知道这是个蹩脚的笑话，所以他笑了。

“来嘛，你能搞定这个。”bill用食指和拇指轻轻掐着leonard的后颈，其他的手指在轻轻抚摸着那里的一小块皮肤。leonard本该抗议的，那是摸猫的动作，然而他似乎失语了，什么都没说。

“如果你能每天少喝一杯，我敢保证你三年后就不会再喜欢这些东西了。我得承认你喝醉的样子有点……性感，我第一次见到你的时候从来没想过这个。我觉得这是个老实的家伙，我可以逗逗他。但是你……不是我想的那样，这让我很开心，你很不同。”bill轻轻叹息着带着笑意，“别因为我说你性感就接着喝下去，我更爱你搂着我的肩膀，而不是我必须要搂着你的安慰你。我讨厌这样。”

leonard知道那不可能，他已经试过了，没起作用。但bill让他觉得他能做到。为了不让这家伙失望，他点点头：“我会的。”他许诺道。

而bill笑着给了他一个吻。


End file.
